


Back In 2009

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Phil hears Dan playing piano and eavesdrops.





	Back In 2009

Phil was in bed napping, but something woke him. He wasn't sure what it was at first. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and put his glasses on. It took several moments of listening before his tired ears realized that Dan was playing piano in his room. He got out of bed as quietly as he could opened the door. As soon as he did he could hear perfectly. The song was beautiful, but he had never heard it. Dan started singing to the music, and Phil closed his eyes.

_do you remember the time when we first met at the train station?_

_do you remember the time when you said you loved me in the snow?_

_do you remember the time when I kissed you on the Manchester Eye?_

_do you remember the time back in 2009?_

They hadn’t talked about it in years. He remembered. He remembered, and it was bringing tears to his eyes as he listened and imagined Dan’s talented hands across the ivories, singing his love. Even the piano said what Dan couldn’t. Did he write this? Phil thought. 

He knew he couldn’t confront him about it, though. He would talk on his own time, or he wouldn’t. Phil didn’t know anymore. The only difference was, now he knew that at least Dan cared about what they had been before. Phil had never been entirely sure.

He left his door open and laid down in bed, covering up. He fell asleep to the sound of Dan’s shaky voice and his own shaky breathing.

_sat on the fountain and looked at the stars_

_under the moonlight, a place to call ours_

_head on my shoulder and fingers intertwined_

_please say they're still on your mind._


End file.
